Raisan
Raisan is a fresh - out of the Academy Genin who was entered a year later, technically. This was due to his birth date, as it is in near the end of the year. He was recently put under the guidance of a Jōnin - rank sensei. Background Raisan was born into a loving family and was raised with the utmost care. During his childhood he used to play with the neighbouring children however after time these friends proved to be a bad influence on Raisan. This lead to his parents confining him in their house although initially saddened this became a good situation. As it gave him more time to read and refine both his writing and art. Though Raisan was to be added to the academy they waited a year for him to properly develop. During this time his older cousin provided Raisan with literature books increasing his reading and writing abilities. While his cousin helped him develop his drawing ability however this took Raisan's artistic skills to another level as he was already a natural when it came to the arts. After a whole year he was introduced into the academy where he quickly became an ace student, outranking most who were in his class. After his time at the academy he was graduated along with the rest of his class earning many awards in the process. His progress at the academy may seem limited due to his knowledge of one technique however he is incredibly skilled in the usage of this jutsu, this is credited to his impressive art ability. Sometime after Raisan became a Chūnin he came across an injured Kitsune, during one of his various strolls around the village, which he mistakes for a human girl and nurses her back to health, feeding her, treating her wounds etc. After a few months she's finally healed and can take care of herself again, Raisan bids her goodbye but she insists that she comes along with him to pay her debt. From then on they become a sort of tag team duo until one fateful day when Raisan accidentally comes in her room while she is undressing and discovers that she has a tail and fox ears. Shocked by this Raisan questions the Kitsune and discovers she is not human but is in fact a summoning. When the blonde asks where is she from but she refuses to tell him but agrees to become his summoning. From this day on they formed one of the most hilarious tag team duo of all time. Appearance Raisan has fair skin, light blue pupils and curly black hair. His usual attire consists of a pure white jacket with black outlines along it's collar, bottom of the jacket and the bottom of the sleeves. This jacket has a hoodie which has two long straps with blue lines running along it's underside and the jacket has black buttons holding it together. Underneath this he has a striped blue and white, tall - necked shirt with long sleeves. He wears light blue pants which reach just above his knees and black sandals. As alternative clothing his outfit is mostly the same however the white jacket is short sleeved and the blue and white shirt is short - necked. Besides this outfit he has one with a long - sleeved black shirt, this is often worn with a long, white and blue tie along with grey pants. Among all his various outfit there seems to be one consistency his jacket is always included in all his wear. Personality Raisan is calm and understanding individual who takes his time with calculating and planning his next move. Despite this he seems to easily make friends with anyone he meets however this is sometimes not done. Due to the fact that he is shy around certain individuals such as strangers and girls. This is overcome when he makes friends with them from then on he can talk around them more openly often loudly voicing his opinion. He is a nice person to hang out with for this reason most people he makes friends with consider him a close and loyal friend. Abilities Raisan has a natural talent for Fire Release although he has yet to learn any techniques associating with this nature. He instead specialises in artistic ninjutsu such as the Super Beast Imitating Drawing technique. Besides this is he is mentally strong and can figure out complex equations in mere seconds. His strength lies in these two fields however he does not do well in other fields of jutsu . Coming from a long forgotten Clan he possess the highly coveted ability, Atamashukun. This Kekkei Genkai fits his personality quite well as he is already the tactical kind but when combined with his ability he becomes force to truly be reckoned with. Using his Kekkei Mōra he is capable of feats not thought possible such as gaining abilities similar to that of the Eight Gates. Although a child Raisan is capable of accessing 25% of his brain's true capacity. Ink Techniques Raisan uses modern ink designs which reflect more realistic art. He often uses blue ink for his creations, which have thin, neat borders or lines. Raisan can use this to make realistic clones of any animal he chooses, this is often used to distract the opponent. However he can use this technique to create animals which attack the foe. Raisan uses an unusual application of ink by mixing it together with oil. This application causes his drawings to rapidly heat up while fighting, causing them to violently explode. Due to the addition of oil to the ink the ink creations often catch on fire and are therefore weak against attacks of the nature. However Raisan takes advantage of this apparent flaw to cancel fire techniques, the reason behind this is that the attack is assimilated into the drawing. Since the ink catches on fire most of the attacks are are transfered into it. This is often confused for a Fire Style technique due to its nature. Like the presumed nature, although it has none, the ink is weak against Water Release however Raisan doesn't see it as a weakness but as strength. As he takes advantage of the water mixing with the ink, which make the liquid explosive, he uses this newfound trait to turn the enemy's attack on them by igniting the flames. Trivia *This is the author's true main character after much thought. He was originally meant to possess the Ice Release however this idea was scrapped. But this may be made into his article as the author is still not sure. *Raisan's databook entry: **his most favourite food are donuts stuffed with vanilla cream **his least favourite food is tripe **his most favourite drink is cuppicinno **his least favourite drink is traditional alcohol in other words sake ( not that he'd drink it ) **his hobbies include drawing, writing fictional stories, reading books as a pass time. *Strangely Atamashukun, although a Kekkei Genkai, Raisan's version is classified as a Kekkei Mōra.